tumble_dillofandomcom-20200214-history
Tumble Dillo (Character)
Tumble Dillo (タンブルアルマジロ) is the main protagonist of Tumble Dillo. He was originally a bat named Flap. He is a hyper-intelligent Nine-Banded Armadillo created by Professor Randolph Von Heinzstein in an attempt to combat Doctor Bobo, his arch nemesis. Tumble lives in a shack on the beaches of Seaside Island. Tumble is usually assisted by various animals created by Heinzstein, such as Arf the Sea Lion and Big Al the Albatross. When starting a level, Tumble tends to spout his catchphrase, "Bahoo!" History Creation After Doctor Bobo, a hyper-intelligent lab test monkey, breaks out of captivity and overthrows his captors, he sets out on plucking animals from the 6 nearby islands and subjecting them to intense experiments to increase their intelligence. Professor Heinzstein, a Common Potoo who was experimented on alongside Bobo, decides that something must be done. This leads him to create his own hyper-intelligent creation: an armadillo named Tumble. He also takes the time to create three animals to assist Tumble: a sea lion, a rhino, and an albatross. Tumble sets off across the 6 islands, defeating Doctor Bobo's team of hyper-intelligent animals. Eventually, Tumble makes it to Magma Island, the site of Bobo's volcano laboratory. Doctor Bobo appears to destroy Tumble while piloting a giant bamboo robot. Tumble eventually defeats the robot, ending Doctor Bobo's reign. Characteristics Tumble is a rotund armadillo. His underbelly is cream-colored, while his shell is tan. He has a long thin snout tipped by two nostrils, two blue eyes, two long pointy ears, and three small hairs on his head. His arms and legs each have three long, sharp claws. His only real article of clothing appears to be a pair of black sandals. Tumble has a long banded tail, similar to that of a rat. Despite being a nine-banded armadillo, Tumble only seems to have seven bands. Personality Tumble Dillo seems to be very simply and dim-witted in terms of his intelligence; this is intentional. Despite being made more intelligent than an average armadillo, he was still kept rather stupid by Heinzstein to prevent him from turning to evil like Doctor Bobo. Tumble is a silent protagonist; it is unknown if this is because he chooses not to speak or if he is too dumb to speak. He is, however, smart enough to have a sense of right and wrong, helping out those in need and fighting back against villains. Abilities Tumble has several impressive abilities at his disposal, some of them relating to physical endurance. *'Enhanced Strength'- Tumble has displayed significant physical strength, able to cause considerable damage to large creatures, such as Wimpy. *'Enhanced Agility'- Tumble is also very agile, able to jump more than his own body height into the air with a standard jump, as well as pull off a double jump with similar vertical lift. *'Riding Prowess'- Tumble is an expert at riding animals, such as Arf, Java, and Big Al. *'Rolling Power'- Being an armadillo, Tumble is able to curl into a ball, giving him the ability to bounce between balls and dribble. Quotes *''Bahoo!'' *''Boo-Yah!'' Gallery TumbleDilloArt.jpg Trivia *Tumble was originally a bat named Flap. *Tumble was originally going to wear a watch, but this was cut. *Despite being a nine-banded armadillo, Tumble only has seven bands. *Tumble's favorite food is Rutaroot. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hyper-Intelligent Animals Category:Tumble Dillo